The Sword of Hades
by Flamepaw
Summary: My verison of the Sword of Hades because I think it was awesome but it could of gone further.
1. Pretty Shadows Try to Kill Me

**Complete Summary: **The goddess Persephone has summoned Percy, Thalia and Nico to the Underworld in order to retrieve Hades' powerful sword before it falls into the wrong hands. Easier said than done in a world full of evil daimons, ghosts and ghouls. Not to mention Iapetos - brother of the powerful Titan lord, Kronos. This time the young demigods are really up against it - will Percy manage to return the sword before it's too late?

**NOTE THIS IS NOT THE REAL STORY BUT MY SAD ATTEMPT AT IT! RICK RIORDAN OWNS EVERYTHING!**

**(A/N) ****Now I know I should be finishing and working on my other stories, but this one was just asking to be written! Blame the evil plot bunnies! They were biting my toes telling me to "Write it! Write it! Nikahyie! (That's the sound the plot bunnies make). And yea..... I can't for the REAL Sword of Hades to come out! I live in the USA so I have like a month to finish this story or it will be pointless because the real will be out! Now I am just guess what I think is going to happen so this is NOT THE REAL THING! Got it? Good your smarter than Percy LOL. OMG I can't wait! THALIA, NICO AND PERCY in one story about Hades? Did I die and go to the Underworld? Those are my three favorite character so I'm a happy camper LOL. My story is going to be longer than Rick's since his is a short story and mine is broken up in chapters. I just wanted to make sure I got my ideas out before the book comes out so I can say OMG I guess the story or wow I was no where close. Most likely the second one. ANYWAYS yea I'm in a good mood right since I just won a button from (Shameless plug) PercyQuest GO THERE! I'm Lightning_Girl if you want to talk. ON WITH THE STORY! REVIEW! PLEASE! SQUEE!**

* * *

I was, yet again, having a dream. This time I was in some strange cave full of stalagmites and stalactites, hey what's the difference again? Sorry ADHD working up again, anyways… This place reminded a lot of the Labyrinth and if I didn't know better, I would have said it was, but the Labyrinth was destroyed last summer. The air was to hot for it to be the Underworld, so I really didn't have clue where I was, big shocker there, right?

I was expecting Kronos's voice to speak me but another one, a new one, filled my ears.

"Welcome brave hero. I knew you would come," his voice was raspy and he spoke too quickly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I have many, many names, too many names, none of which are important right now."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, it's not want I want, but what you want. I can help you. Yes, I can help you on your way to greatness."

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"This is only a dream and you are very, very far away. I am not powerful enough to make a form. You have nothing to fear, I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"To give you strength, power to defeat the traitor."

"The traitor? Ethan?"

"No!" The voice shouted angrily, "The son of Hermes."

"You mean Luke?"

"Yes," the voice boomed, "Traitor, back stabber, betrayer of friends, and has now joined bodies with the name of evil. He must face his fate."

"Does this have anything to do with Nico's plan?" Nico had visited me yesterday, during my fifteen birthday party, and had told me about his plan about defeating Kronus and saving Luke.

"No, Nico wishes to save Luke. Give him an easy passing. But the traitor deserves pain. He deserves to feel the same suffering he put on his friends. Doesn't he?"

I said silent while I thought. The truth was I wasn't sure. I was mad at Luke, he had tried to me more than once, almost destroyed the camp twice, and tried to kill his best friends Thalia and Annabeth. But I knew that wasn't really why I was mad at Luke. The truth was, that after all the evil things his done, Annabeth still loved him. Annabeth the girl I might…

"He's evil. Tricking Annabeth into loving him, he's using her. He'll hurt her in the end. Only you can save her from him. Stop him before it's too late. Let me help you." The voice spattered out at rapid fire.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Luke needs to be punished!"

Dark shadows lifted off the walls and began circling me. The air grew hotter.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted. I drew Riptide from my pocket, but you can't cut up shadows.

"Traitor! Traitor! Trailor!" The voice ranted.

"Stop-!" My voice failed me. The glow from Riptide began to fail, something that had never happen before. The shadows circled my feet moving slowly up my body.

"Stop him! Stop him before it's too life! Stop him before he kills Annabeth!" The voice was fading, moving farther away from me.

The shadows covered my face. I couldn't breathe, the shadows were suffocating me.

"Let me help you!" The voice said. I could barely hear it now.

I woke up, but still couldn't breathe. I tried to scream but something was covering my mouth and nose.

"Calm down, Seaweed brain!" Electric blue eyes glowed in the darkness. A figure stood by bed; it released its hold on my mouth.

"Thalia?" I choked.

"Will you shut up? I don't want your mom waking up."

Thalia was my cousin, on my dad's side, and she was the daughter of Zeus but had recently joined Artemis's hunters. I haven't seen her or heard from her in about a year.

She pressed her finger to her lips, reminding me to stay quiet, and tip toed over to the other side of the bed where Nico was sleeping on the ground. He had decided to spend the night with me yesterday.

She lightly shook him to wake him and told him to stay quiet.

"There's something we need to do. Get dress, grab whatever you need for a week and meet me outside as fast as you can. You might what to leave a note for your mom, Percy," Thalia whispered.

"Thalia, what?"

"I'll explain everything outside, now come on!" She made her way quietly to my window which I now saw was open.

"Come on Seaweed brain!' She hissed impatiently when saw me staring. Nico was already up and gathering his things together.

Thalia went through the window and onto the fire escape. I really needed to do something about that fire escape; Thalia was the third person so far that got into my room using it.

I could hear Thalia's slow footsteps on the metal stairs. I knew she must have had a very reason for scaring me half to death in the middle of the night because my apartment was on the fourth floor and Thalia was, kind of, afraid of heights. She wouldn't walk up four floors of shaky metal stairs for nothing.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed.

Five minutes later and Nico and I were making are way down the fire escape, dressed and with our backpacks. I had left a note for my mom saying that something can up and I might be missing for a while and not to kill me when I got back. My mom was used to those kinds of things but I knew she would worry herself to death while I was gone.

Thalia was waiting for us in the alleyway by my apartment. She was tapping her foot impatiently and gave us one her famous evil stares when we walked up to her.

"What took you so long?" She snapped.

I stared stupidly at her. In my dark room I had only recognized her by her voice, but now. The alleyway was lighted by streetlights so I could see her clearly now and she didn't look like Thalia.

The Thalia I knew always wore all black punk clothes with black spiky hair and wore heavy black eyeliner.

This Thalia was dressed in a silvery ski parka and blue jeans, the outfit of a huntress. Her black hair was elegantly braided back out of her face. A silver circlet was braided on the top of her head like a princess. Her blue eyes were cleared of any eyeliner as she wore no makeup. I could see her sparkling blue eyes and freckles on her nose more clearly now there was no makeup of hair covering it. Overall she looked… well pretty…I mean in a weird cousin sort of way, not like Annabeth; wait, did I just say that?

"What?" Thalia put her hand on her hips. She may look different but it was the same old Thalia.

"You look…umm…different," I mumbled out.

"Yea? You want make something of it?" She answered angrily. It was amazing that even without the black eyeliner; Thalia was able to make a perfect ten evil look.

"No," I answered quickly.

"Artemis doesn't appreciate my style," Thalia said spitefully.

"Hi Thalia, remember me?" Nico said shyly.

"Of course Nico, I was there when we found you. But what are you doing at Percy's?" Her voice lost its harshness.

I had forgotten that Thalia wasn't there when we discover who Nico's father was.

"Annabeth didn't tell you?" I asked her.

"No, we are traveling so much it's hard for anyone to contact us," she answered sadly.

"Oh, well… there is really no way to say this but …Nico's dad is Hades."

"WHAT?" Thalia said shocked.

"Hi cousin," Nico gave a small wave.

"But... but… the prophecy! This means Hades broke the oath too!"

"No, he didn't. Remember Bianca and Nico were held in the Lotus casino for seventy years. They were born before the oath was made."

"That sneaky, old…"

"Hey! That's my dad!" Nico said proudly.

"Quiet you two, we don't want to wake anyone one up," I interrupted, "So, why did you wake us in the middle of the night?"

Thalia recovered herself, "Artmeis got an Iris message from another god. She ordered me to go to your house and bring all the half-bloods there to central park at midnight on the next full moon."

"Isn't that a little odd to you?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged, "Not much different to her other requests. She doesn't tell me much, I don't think she trust me yet as much as she did with Zoë." There was a sad tone to her voice.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but its fifteen minutes till midnight," Nico said glancing at his watch.

"Right, let's go," I said leading the way out of the alley.

* * *

**SOO? What did you think? Honestly I really want to know what you think. I'm trying to become the best writer I can be and I can only get better if you tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. I Make Floating Water

**HI PEOPLE! Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. My computer crashed :( and I had finals. Hopefully I will be abel to update more often. I still don't know if I like this story or not. This chapter isn't that great but I need to get the info about the mission out so I can get to the next chapter. OMG I can't wait to release the next chapter, it is the reason why I wrote this story. LOL I can't wait. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

* * *

They made it to Central Park with two minutes to spare.

"Now what?" Percy asked Thalia.

"I'm not sure. Artemis didn't say where in Central Park," she answered.

They wandered around for a few minutes and finally reached the middle of the park where a giant fountain stood.

"Great, we missed the message just because we didn't know where to go," Nico yawed.

Thalia looked at Percy, "Let's take break. We're doing no good just wandering mindlessly around the park at midnight."

She did have a point. The summer was hot and sticky making it very uncomfortable. We sat down next to each other on the fountain's edge. Surrounding us was a garden of sleeping flowers. The fountain was off so the only sound was our own breathing.

Thalia was lost in thought and Nico looked half asleep. I tried to forget out what we should do next. There was nothing we could do if didn't know where to go. Beside you think if an all powerful God wanted us to do something for him, he would at lease be able to find them.

"Percy, stop doing that. It's annoying," Thalia growled.

"What?"

"That water thing." She point to my hand that I now realized was making circling motion while I was thinking. The motion had cause the still water to left from the fountain and form shapes in the air. Nico watched on somewhat amused.

"Sorry," I said embarrassedly. I lowered my hand too quickly causing the water to fall and splash Thalia. She was about to shock me when Nico saved my life.

"Hey look!" He pointed towards the flower bed that began to grow. The flower sprung to life. Behind us the fountain began to flow.

"Percy!" Thalia looked angrily at me.

"Hey, it wasn't me." I raise my hands in defense.

A warm glow started to fill the area and I closed my eyes hoping the other would do the same. I think we found our God.

The glow shown brightly even through my closed eye lids and suddenly died off.

"You can open your eyes now children," A gentile female voice talk to us.

Standing before us was teenage looking girl, around the age of twenty. Head to foot she was covered in flowers of all different colors, braided into her red hair and tied to her clothes. She wore a flower print skirt and pink top.

"Persephone!" Nico gasped.

I had heard of Persephone. She was the goddess of springtime and wife of Hades, though not by choice. She was kidnapped by Hades one day and dragged to the Underworld where she unfortunately ate some of its food. Once you eat the food of the Underworld you can never leave but her mother, Demeter, fought back. In the end Hades made a deal with Demeter stating that Persephone would spend spring and summer with her mother and fall and winter with Hades. It was her visits that cause the seasons.

"Are you the god looking for us," Thalia asked her.

"Yes. I asked Artemis to send you all hear because I need you help." She a beautiful, calming voice that would make me agree to jump off a cliff she ask me too.

"Our help?" Thalia asked.

"Yea, well not just me, but Hades too. Really this could affect all Olympus."

"My dad needs our help?" Nico asked.

"You see, after the Titains were defeated and the gods were settling down in their place, Hades made a request. My husband didn't think his symbol of power was powerful enough. What good is a helm of darkness when you fighting the power of lighting and the ocean. He thought it was unfair that his weapon was a defensive one when his brothers' weapons were offensive. So he made a request to be made a new one."

"And how did that go?" I asked.

"Oh not good at all, the council rejected and Hades got angry and well Pompeii really wasn't that important," Peresphone mumbled.

The three of us looked at each other.

"That wasn't the end of it, was it?" Thalia asked.

"No, after things cooled down, Hades…," she looked at us, "I can trust you three, can't I?"

"Um yea, I guess," I answered unconfidently.

"I would never betray my father," Nico stated.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "It's not like we talk our dads very often.

Peresphone seemed convinced. "Very well, Hades had another weapon of power made, a sword."

"What can it do?" I asked.

The ground shook below us.

"I rather not say," Persephone said nervously, "I few months ago it was stolen from the Underworld."

"By who?" I asked.

"We don't know who, but the Furies were able to track the thief down to Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia?" Thalia retorted.

"Yea, but with all those tourists the Furies lost the scent and with some many people it make it hard from them to blend in. That's why we need your help. We need you to go to Philadelphia, find the thief and return the Sword of Hades back to the Underworld before the other gods discover it." She smiled as if she just asked us to open a pickle jar.

"Or what?" Thalia questioned.

"Or the gods will start World War III," she said sadly.

"You're in luck. Preventing World War III is my specialty," I agreed.

"I'm in too!" Nico shouted.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Thalia remarked.

"Oh good!" Peresphone seemed pleased with herself, "You must hurry. Thank you heroes." She glowed brightly again and disappeared when we had open our eyes again.

* * *

**Yea sorry for the** **random Philadelphia. I need a place for them to go and Philadelphia is the only place on the east coast I have visited. I know it's random but at lease it will be real! Percy, Thalia and Nico are visiting the Liberty Bell LOL. Anyways like I said the next chapter OMG so review so I can put it up SQUEE!**


	3. I Almost Die Again

**Yea I know the real Sword of Hades is out but I never got to finish my story. I must say I am really proud about how much I got right. I promised that they is going to be a good chapter and I had to write three times because my computer kept crahsing and deleting it, yea good times! This is the first real fight scence I have ever written so I need lots of feedback. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Thalia, where are we going?" I asked her as she led the way down a dark street of New York City.

"First, I am going to find somewhere to change," she answered.

"Umm why?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to go all the way to Philly dressed as a hunter. I got attacked about hundred times by monsters that wanted revenge on the hunters for hunting them down in a different life."

"Good idea, then what?" I agreed.

"We find the highway and follow it to Philadelphia."

"We're walking?" I asked.

"Unless you have a better plan or something comes up," Thalia replied.

"With Percy's luck that won't take long," chuckled Nico.

"Hey, that's almost not always true," I smiled back.

"Yea, with all of our combined good luck we might actually make it through this alive," Thalia added.

Thalia found a twenty-four hour bar to change in and came back in her old punk black clothes.

"I love that we are all dressed in black," said Nico.

I look down at myself. In my mad rush to get dress I had grabbed a black t-shirt with my only pair of black jeans.

"Since when do you wear black Percy?" Thalia teased.

"Hey, I got dressed in the dark," I defended myself which didn't really help.

"Clearly," Thalia replied. I walked myself into that one.

"What about you?" Nico teased.

"I'm older than you and have been wearing black before you were born," replied Thalia.

"Doubt it," Nico replied.

"And you not going to be older than us much longer," I added. Thalia is hunter and that means she stopped aging.

The smile disappeared from Thalia's face, "Oh, yea." But she recovered fast, "Well, I will always be mentally superior to you."

"With Percy that's not that hard," Nico laughed.

"What is this? Pick on Percy day?"

"Oh, don't be so sensitive, Percy," Thalia laughed.

Suddenly Nico's smile vanished.

"Nico, what is it?" I asked him.

"Something dark approaches," he answered in a low voice, "We need to get going." Nico started walking down the street.

I turned to Thalia, "I agree with the Prince of Darkness," and together we followed him.

We found the highway easy enough and followed it out of town. The sun started the rise about an hour later. I kept hoping that my dad, or one of the other gods that didn't hate me, would send Blackjack and some of his friends to give a lift to save us the walk. But I didn't think it was a good idea to tell the Gods that we were on a mission to save Hades' secret power weapon, and there is Thalia's fear of heights to put in play. She annoyed me sometimes but I didn't want to put in her a place where she had to make a hard choice. Besides Thalia seemed different since the last time I saw her Mount Olympus, a bit depress.

"So Thalia, how's life with Artemis?" I asked her as we walked along the road.

"Fine," she answered but I could tell there was something wrong with her.

"Just fine?" I asked.

"Great, couldn't be better," she replied but it didn't sound like it.

I lowered my voice so Nico wouldn't hear, not that it mattered. Nico was still up a head and wasn't listening to us. He seemed to be on guard for something.

"You know Thalia you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone."

"I know that Percy," she said.

I didn't believe her but I didn't get the chance to confront her because Nico had stopped walking. We were between cities and all around us were half dead trees and grass that suffered from the overly busy highway fumes.

"Nico, what's going on?" Thalia asked.

"Something is following us," he replied in a dark tone.

"A good something or a bad something?" I asked.

"Defiantly bad, I can sense it," he replied.

"Then we should keep moving," said Thalia.

Nico shook his head, "It won't give up. We will have to face it."

All three of us took out our weapons; Nico his black sword, Thalia her long spear and I took out my sword, Riptide.

"Where is it? What is it?" Thalia asked.

"I can't pen point it" Nico replied.

We stood back to back.

"This is fun," I said sarcastically.

Then Nico ordered, "Show yourself!"

Suddenly a black cloud started to form around our feet in a circle. We all jumped out of it but the circle followed.

"Split up, but don't let it touch you," Nico informed us.

Nico jumped forward and tried slicing through it, but you can't kill a cloud. The smoke seemed to be repelled by his black sword and made a usual move around his blade to keep from touching it.

Thalia went left and I went right.

"What do we do?" she asked us.

The cloud grew in height and became denser, almost like it was forming a body.

It was a circle of black smoke but it looked solid.

Thalia made the mistake of trying to pierce it with her spear. It grabbed hold of the spear like evil black silly putty.

"Thalia let go!" Nico shouted.

Thalia dropped her spear but the black glue thing stuck to her feet. It tossed her spear backwards where it stuck into a tree like an arrow, almost killing Nico in the progress.

"Thalia!" I shouted and I tried to get over to her but the blackness had erupted all round her.

"Don't let it touch you Percy," Nico warned me. He jumped up in to the tree to avoid being closed in.

I tripped over a large rock in the ground while trying to dodge it and Riptide slipped right of my hands. Before I could pick it up it became enclosed within the darkness. Perfect.

The black glob was releasing thick black smoke making it impossible to see anything. I kept backing up to avoid stepping onto the black stuff but I began to worry that I was going to step backward onto the highway. I could the sound of rushing cars behind me and I didn't want to learn how it feels to be hit by a truck going sixty miles per hour. The mortals in their cars couldn't see anything because the mist was too strong, in this case both kinds.

I got luck because the solid black stuff began to rise off the ground giving me a clear place to stand. It rose far off the ground and started to form a giant dome around the area. The black mist started to clear but I still couldn't see Nico or Thalia and it didn't help that we were all wearing black today.

Finally I spotted something lying down on the ground in the middle of the dome. It was Thalia. Her eyes were close and lay like she was asleep. I ran over to her.

"Thalia?" I shook her shoulder trying to wake her up, she didn't move.

"Nico, Where are you?" I shouted but I got no reply. It was only when I was listen for his answer did I realize that I could no longer hear the highway, which was weird because I know we were only a few feet away from it.

Now I have a lot of creepy crazy things in my life but what happen next definitely made my top one spot.

Thalia grabbed a hold of my arm in one sudden movement which me jump ten feet into the air. "Thalia, thank the gods your al- …Thalia?" She slowly started to sit up and when she did she opened her eyes. Instead of the glowing blue I was use to seeing that gave me evil glares, there was nothing but black. Both eyes were covered in darkness so there was no white or blue part.

"Um Thalia?" I mumbled.

She made a growling and hissing noise and stood up.

"I have a feeling you're not Thalia." I said wisely, "Umm Nico, where are you?"

Blue lightning sparked off her hands, like it does when Thalia is really angry, and then she charged at me.

My mom has always told me never to hit a girl but she never told me what to if a girl was trying to kill me, so when she jumped me I kick her away. I got a small electric shock when touch me, but I had felt worst.

She didn't stay down long. She stood up and stepped on something. I look down at her feet and couldn't believe my eyes. I could do nothing but stare as the Thalia look alike picked up Riptide from off the ground. The blade glowed a bright gold that shined in the darkness of the dome which made me feel stupid for not seeing sooner.

She raised the blade at me, lightning sparked out it.

Great, not only was going to be killed by one of friends but also by my own weapon.

I look around for anything I could use to defend myself. At the edge of the dome a tree stood; the very tree with Thalia's spear stuck in it. I made a run for it but Thalia was faster me. She grabbed my foot and shocked me with such a force I could feel my hair stand up. I was able trip her feet and made sprit to the tree. I grabbed the spear and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge.

Crash! Riptide sliced into the tree where moments before my hand rested. The shock of the blow made me fall back, bringing the spear with me. I laid on back and blocked another blow of Riptide with the spear. Lucky Thalia's spear was made out of metal or it would have been toothpicks by now. She prevented me from standing up but I was able to block all the swings.

"Percy!" A voice shouted from above me.

Nico jumped down from the tree and knock Thalia to the ground. Thank the gods his eyes weren't black.

Nico raised his black sword and counter an attack from Thalia who jumped to her feet. Before I could do anything to help him Thalia made a circle movement with her left wrist and a strong wind blew dirt into both our eyes. I felt Nico get slammed into me and we both fell to the ground.

"Nico what's wrong with her?" I shout quickly.

"Some kind of daemon," He spat out before he leap out of the way of another blow, "It's controlling Thalia."

"So what do we do? Try to wear it out?" I push him out of the way of a lightning strike and far way from her.

"No!" Nico shouted, "Percy that's Thalia. It's using Thalia's powers, her energy. It won't wear it out; we'll kill Thalia before that happens."

Another lighting bolt came down between us.

"Percy, we need to get it to stop using Thalia's powers."

I understood what he was saying. I remember a time I use my powers so much that it almost killed me. Even now I could see Thalia breathing hard.

"How is it controlling her?" I asked him.

"It showing her darkness moments, so she won't want to fight back," he said gravely, "We need to get through to the real Thalia so she can fight it from in the inside."

I didn't have a clue how we were going to that but we didn't have choice.

"Distract her," I told Nico and I tried to sneak around her.

"Hey Thalia!" Nico shout. His sword met Riptide in a sparkling show that looked like fireworks, "Thalia it isn't real, you have fight it!"

The daimon hissed at him and sent a whirlwind at Nico but he some how was able to keep his feet on the ground, probably because he was the son of the underworld.

I never realize how powerful Thalia was until now, how powerful all of us were.

I grabbed her from behind while she was distracted by Nico. I held her arms down with the spear and Nico kicked Riptide out of her hands and away from her reach.

"Thalia! It's us Percy and Nico. Your cousins," I shouted into her ears. I held onto her even when she let loose a giant shock wave. There was a strange burning smell that think was me but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Come one Thalia! I know your stronger than this, fight it!"

The last shock must of drained her because could barely stand up.

"Thalia we need, don't give up. Grover needs you and Annabeth needs." I don't why my friends popped into my head but they did.

"Annabeth?" she whispered and collapsed onto the dry grass. I saved her from hurting herself on the way down and sat down next to her. The dome dissolved back into smoke that was absorbed by Nico's sword. The sun shown brightly above us telling us it was around noon. The rushing sound of cars driving past was shocking after the silence.

Nico came and sat on the other side her. She looked too tired to lift her head but then I realize that she trying to hide the fact she was crying. Her blue eyes glistened with tears in the sun shine.

"It's ok Thalia," Nico smiled at her.


End file.
